


Chapter 1 - The Beginning

by DataTrekker



Series: Smart Sharks [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Origin Story, Politics, Post Reichenback, Series 3, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataTrekker/pseuds/DataTrekker





	Chapter 1 - The Beginning

"What is your association with with Mycroft Holmes?" inquired Lewis S. Erik.

>>LOADING.*** exe. . . 100%

"No association."

LEWIS SALOMON ERIK  
MI5 >> RETIRING EARLY (SEE FILE)  
MANIC DEPRESSIVE  
MEDICATION: REMERON MIRTAZAPINE 45MG  
PORN PREFERENCE: NORMAL  
FINANCES: 33% DEBT (SEE FILE)  
STATUS: IMPORTANT  


**PRESSURE POINT: >  
** ABIGAIL RHODES (SECRET MISTRESS)  
MARIA ARNE ERIK (WIFE)  
DEPRESSION 

  


"None at all?" My sources place you at County Hall, December 9th, where a meeting took  
place between our headquarters and hand-selected press. It is my understanding that you were there by  
invitation only. Some eyebrows were raised when you continuously brought up a man by the name of  
Mycroft Holmes, despite our personnels’ blatant opposition to such a topic.”

Charles Augustus Magnussen watched his interrogator with calculating eyes. The only thing separating them was a manila folder stamped CONFIDENTIAL on a short, cherrywood table. He could very nearly feel the warmth of the other man’s body tickling his cheeks in waves. This was certainly the most intimate of interrogations he has had to endure. He felt so close he could practically reach across and gouge Mr Erik’s eyes out with his own bony fingers. That brief thought pulled his small lips into a gentle smile.

“It was a confidential meeting.”

“It was recorded.” Erik breathed uneasily and reached for the folder, extracting a stapled packet of papers. “The transcript shows you asked about Mr Holmes’ whereabouts, not just once but twice. You then asked if he was spending the holidays with family?” He squinted into his papers, failing to conceal his confusion.

“Everyone should spend the holidays with family,” Magnussen nearly purred. “Is that what all this is about?”

“I think you know very well that’s not all.” Erik flipped the page. “When one of our members brought up the S.I.S. for the sake of disproving any involvement with the organization, you chimed in once again by demanding to know whether Mycroft Holmes would be personally positioning our board beneath its surveillance. You concluded that thought by suggesting he’d be too careless not to.”

“I wouldn’t use the term demanded.” Magnussen slowly brought his finger to his nose, tapping it twice. “I smelled a dirty rat polluting the air. Got hard to breathe. I have a very sharp nose.”

“Mr Magnussen, if you’d be so kind as not to speak in riddles,” Erik unenthusiastically  
responded, beginning to flip through the transcript absentmindedly. “You are the mogul of our press  
and we are often dependant upon your media to clear the air. But nowhere in your history have you  
been saddled with the circumstances to write anything regarding Mr Holmes. That is unless he was  
affiliated to your collaboration with the Prime Minister just three weeks ago.”

> ACCESSING… ACCESSING… COMPLETE  
ANXIETY, TROUBLE SLEEPING, IMPULSIVE, IRRITABLE, AGITATED,  
AGGRESSIVE, RESTLESS, HYPERACTIVE. 

Magnussen clasped his hands before him. “Not at all.” 

“And you’re absolutely certain about that? Because at this meeting you got oddly specific. Including the mention of his brothers and his frequenting a location called the Diogenes Club. Which, by the way, I am not confirming in any way.” 

> SEARCHING… SEARCHING… TARGET FOUND  
10 Carlton House Terrace  
London, SW1Y 5AH

Data: Processing  
ERROR: Unknown 

MYCROFT HOLMES  
BROTHER(S): PARKER P. HOLMES  
ALONZO HOLMES  
SHERLOCK HOLMES (SEE FILE)  
JOSHUA M. HOLMES  
ROTEM A. HOLMES  
MICAH HOLMES  
SHERRINFORD HOLMES (SEE FILE)  
ASTON HOLMES  
(SEE MORE) 

With a forced sigh and a tug of his collar, Magnussen looked up at Erik with pleading eyes.

“This room is terribly stuffy, don’t you agree? I could certainly go for a cup of water. You look like  
you could too, Lewis. It seems like you haven’t slept for days. And you’re sweating like a pig. Is it a  
condition?”

Hesitantly, Erik tapped his papers against the table and tucked them back into the envelope.

“It’s… uh, side effects I guess.”

“To what?” Magnussen asked with a worried tone.

“Nothing.” The man gathered himself and stood. “Two waters?”

“Please.”

“I’ll be back. Think about your answers, Mr Magnussen. I’ll be expecting them upon my  
return.”

Magnussen’s eyes did not leave Lewis Erik’s back as the man sauntered anxiously to the door.  
And even in his absence, Magnussen only smiled blankly to the walls, feeling quite accomplished and,  
oh, so parched.


End file.
